Into the Wind
by TheGirlThatLovesAnime
Summary: Short chapters. Depressing story (a happy version will be uploaded). Saki reunites with her childhood friend Ulquiorra when she gets kidnapped by Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo. They realise they were connected in their past lives, but something doesn't seem right. The battle is approaching... Their lives are at stake. Will their love remain unscathed, or do they have to separate?
1. Chapter 1

Into the Wind

Chapter 1

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

* * *

_I would really appreciate it if you could** review** my work! I want to see what you would like to change or what you like about each chapter. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Everything changed that day. At first I was happy, but the next thing I knew I was crying over a dead body. And not just a distant relative, a family member, no, it was my best friend.

_*Flashback*_

_It was sunny and not a cloud was in the clear blue sky. We were in the park, Ulqui and I. We were playing a game of tag and Ulqui was winning. He always won, but there was one time he went easy on me and let me take the glory instead. _

_We were laughing our heads off afterwards, lying in the grass next to each other. _

_He had just finished telling me how his cat Sissel had peed on my brother's leg when he wasn't looking. The look on his face that time was priceless. _

_ And as we were walking home together neither of us had noticed the shadowy figure looming over when we turned into an alleyway. It was a shortcut to our houses, you see, which were conveniently next to each other. We were neighbours, school acquaintances, and best friends. _

_ Yet we were clueless. _

_The man shoved me out of his way and grabbed Ulqui, then ran off with a pocket knife to the throat. I tried to scream for help, I really did, but for some reason I –I couldn't s-speak. _

I'm sorry for s-stuttering, but I –I can't go on. It's t-too painful. Maybe some other time.

But. Just one more thing.

Life, is not easy…I want you, at least, to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 2

* * *

The news that came was so hard to bear. I wanted to go into a hole and sit there for rest of my life, mulling everything that happened over in my head. I'm sure you know the feeling. The feeling of knowing you have nothing anymore and everything you stand for vanishes into the wind because you know that one thing you need will never return.

Ulqui was my _life_. He's gone, off of the Earth never to be seen again.

People are always saying that the ones we care about will always stay in our hearts, but they don't. Ten years since my granddad's death and no-one from my family says a word about him. _I_ can't even remember.

And I never want to forget Ulquiorra Cifer, regardless of how many years pass. I'm scared that I will though. So, yes, that feeling. Everyone's been there.

The funeral was worse. I crumbled into a million pieces on the concrete of the cemetery floor in a puddle of my tear drops.

The news came a month ago and during that time I tried my best not to grieve too much, not to cry and not to give up.

It was going well too, Mum and I had made a small shrine in the living room with all the photos of Ulqui and I. Every day when I came home from school, I would sit there for two minutes in silence remembering him.

That was how I stayed on my feet.

_ I hadn't realised how much emotional turmoil I had been put through until everything that was bottled up made its grand escape out through my eyes…_


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 3

* * *

My name is Saki Kagiyuma. I am fourteen years old with golden coloured eyes and black locks.

My hair comes from my dad who claims he resembles the moon; bright but reserved, and my eyes come from my mum who claims she's like the sun; she burns the same way as fire and is incredibly hot-headed. Opposites attract, it seems. I am full of enthusiasm, I enjoy smiling a lot and I am very optimistic. Ulquiorra, however, is laid-back, composed and always appears to be frowning at one thing or another.

We went to school together. I met him there and, as fate must have decided, I knew that we would be friends. I sensed it…

The park was our favourite place to go, it had everything in it. A meteorite had fell into it once and made a crater in the ground. There's a monument in front of it as well! I distinctly remember that many of the elderly couples and families who used to come there ran off because they were afraid of that space rock. But I became fascinated by it. We stayed.

Ulquiorra was an artist; I an avid reader. I still held this memory dear to my heart…

_*Flashback*_

_I gasped in awe. Then I looked back up at his emerald-green orbs and thick eyelashes, and hastily mentioned,_

"_I can draw too…But not as good as this". His eyes widened slightly and a soft smile arose on his paper white face. _

_The painting was gorgeous; it was so deep and beautiful. A snowy landscape beneath forest green hills. So contrasting. I was broken out of my trance as Ulqui asked me about what I drew. I told him that I had a slightly unhealthy obsession with drawings eyes and ears. He told me that he had a liking for different landscapes. He mentioned how his obsession seems to change now and then and this was the reason his collection of paintings varied. _

_We both laughed slightly. Ulqui's smile was not so different from his motionless facial expression. But it was sweet and genuine, which I liked…_

My name is Saki Kagiyuma. I am fourteen years old. I have black hair. I have orange eyes. My grandfather died ten years ago. My best friend is Ulqui, Ulquiorra Cifer. He got kidnapped. I shed tears at his funeral. It's been a few weeks since then. I'm seeing a flash of white. I guess you do witness fleeting images about your life in the end.

The vehicle slams into me and time abruptly stops. I wonder where I'm headed now…


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC Fan fiction

Chapter 4

* * *

A lot has occurred since my death. I wonder how my family is coping. I haven't been able to visit them for a while because I've been too busy with paperwork. But my friend Hinamori Momo said I was special because I remembered my past human life. 'Most souls don't,' she said. I hope Ulqui does; it will be such a bother recounting _everything _that happened. Sadly, I haven't seen him yet. Momo said no one by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer is in Rukongai or the Thirteen Gotei Squads. That's strange.

Oh yes. You don't know Momo do you? I am deeply sorry for not explaining beforehand. She gave me a Soul Burial in Rukongai and she helped me get into Seireitei. It's really nice here, I'm in Hinamori's squad and our captain is really, _really_ handsome. I'm a bit envious of Hinamori; after all she _is_ Aizen-taichou's lieutenant. I'm not far behind though. I'm 3rd seat.

I've also made friends with Hinamori's treasured childhood friend. He's really young and cute, and he's a captain! I don't know why everyone made fun of his white hair; it's so fluffy and spiky. He has very nice eyes as well. Hitsugaya-taichou lets me help out with his, pretty but lazy, lieutenant's paperwork when she's out drinking saké with the 3rd Squad's captain and lieutenant. It's our secret though. Rangiku-san would think she'd been replaced otherwise.

I hate the taste of saké…


	5. Chapter 5

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 5

* * *

Ichimaru Gin is quite nice. I can understand why Rangiku-san has a crush on him. Although he seems a bit creepy at first, with his massive smile plastered on his face, he's quite handsome and he gives me loads of interesting books to read. He's even given me loads of fighting tips on speed and defence and helped me make a better shikai.

His lieutenant is a bit depressing; I get along with him well. We talk about all the pessimistic issues in the world and how war is so pointless. I like his voice.

Spending time with them has made me realise how much I relate to them. I'm thinking about why Yamamoto-sou taichou put me in 5th Squad. My ideals about fighting are just the same as the 3rd Squad. So why?

Anyway I made friends with them pretty quickly and my zanpakutou is extremely nice. His name is Ookami, meaning 'wolf God'. He's an ice zanpakutou, allowing me in shikai to control my opponent's cardiovascular system. I can freeze the blood in a particular limb, rendering my opponent's movement useless. Usually the only way to stop the numb feeling around the body is to cut the limb off.

Gin-taichou (that's what I call him) says it's gruesome; I say it spares the pain. You know, because it's numb so you won't feel anything. My zanpakutou deserves to be in Squad 3. Just saying. My awakening phrase for Ookami is,

"Freeze everyone in Hell!" and I really want to master bankai. There is still much to learn though…


	6. Chapter 6

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 6

* * *

Remember Ookami? I met him in a dream once. He seemed really sweet, but also bloodthirsty, kind of like that soul dog I stumbled upon in Rukongai. No, literally, _stumbled upon_. He was laying there abandoned so I took him in my small home after falling over…But that's an entirely different story. Back to Ookami; here's how it went:

_*Flashback*_

_I was in a raging blizzard, snow and hail whipping my face. There was a single dot of light in front of me and as I waded through, the speck turned into a ball, then a stick, then a figure until I could see it more visibly. It was a wolf; a slender frame supported by toned muscles; a sleek silver coat with fluorescent blue eyes; piercing claws and fluffy paws. It was beautiful, to say the least._

_ He laughed wickedly and beckoned for me to follow him. Off he ran, quickly as ever, pounding through the snow in rhythmic steps. When I fell behind he would pause and let me catch up, although never quite letting me get close enough to see him more clearly._

_ At last when I began to close the distance between us I tripped. Not just to the ground, but into a hole. I fell, screaming and tossing and flailing around until I landed head first on the surface way down below. It was still bitterly cold despite the fact I was underground, away from the freezing temperatures above._

_ After I had shaken myself off, I gathered my surroundings and saw a mass amount of skulls and skeletons grinning at me. It was even more disgusting when I looked closer and noticed rank bits of flesh dangling off the rotten carcasses._

_The grand wolf landed swiftly before me licking his lips and then cautiously licking my face in return._

_ "Master-sama, may I welcome you to my hideout. I deeply apologize for the state of which it is in; I got slightly peckish whilst waiting for you, and some passers-by happened to fall in. Again, I apologise," he said in a deep, monotonous voice. His icy eyes widened, if only for a moment, when he mentioned, "My name is Ookami. Your Zanpakutou is honoured for my master to know this."_

_ I honestly didn't know what to say. Ookami called me 'master'._

"_Why do you call me master?" I asked._

"_Master-sama, you are the one I am destined to follow. I will aid you in any way I can when you fight Hollows and such things in the time I take up my sword-form. If, however, you wish to know anything about my powers or just simply wish to get to know me, you may converse via Sword Meditation. I will always be here"…_


	7. Chapter 7

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 7

* * *

Ookami has stopped calling me master but he has continued to help me in all of my battles. We have grown as one during this time and yet I have got to know his bad side. He becomes bloodthirsty and scary, like a wild animal, tearing everyone up into nothing but mere bloody shreds… But he wouldn't lay a paw on me.

He said he loves me and wishes to stand by me all the way and protect me. I find that incredibly sweet. I'd do exactly the same for him. That's how we developed our bond. And we'll keep it forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 8

* * *

I get the feeling something isn't quite right.

Something doesn't feel like normal here.

I feel as if everyone's being overly anxious or suspicious towards each other. I want to ask someone what's going on, but I'm certain that they'll just lie to me and say that nothing is wrong and that it's all hunky-dory. They know I won't believe it. They'll keep trying though.

I've noticed that everyone is being hostile to some of the captains, especially the one in my squad, Aizen-taichou. No one seems to be open towards Gin-taichou either, nor do I feel everyone trusts Tousen-taichou completely. What do I do?

Something isn't quite right.

Nothing is normal in Seireitei.

A plan is forming in someone's mind.

Someone will lose their life.

And I have a feeling I know who it is…


	9. Chapter 9

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOc fan fiction

Chapter 9

* * *

"AIZEN-TAICHOU!" Hinamori screamed.

There he was, stuck to the top of the tower, held in place by a wooden stake which was jabbing out of his abdomen, blood trickling down his stainless white haori as if there was an unlimited supply. Seeing him up there was the scariest sight I had ever saw. My first thoughts were, as anyone who saw **that** would think _who killed him?_ And _why?_

I glanced at Hinamori and her face had gone so pale, her eyes so petrified and wide, her mouth transfixed in a perfect 'o' shape, that I thought she was frozen. One poke and she might topple on the floor stiffly.

I then fully realised our beloved captain had gone out of his misery, but I thought there was something else missing. Aizen-taichou was murdered. So we needed to find the culprit…

It was Ichimaru Gin! But he didn't really do it. What I mean was that it was a trap, a setup, a fake. Aizen-taichou is still alive, yet he's leaving us and going away. After causing Hinamori so much pain and trauma he thinks he'll just betray her and walk away?! That man is so sick, _I hate him!_

Gin-taichou has left with him, and so has Tousen! I can't believe this! No wonder no one trusted them! They knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I had to be stupid and not realise that!

_W-wait! What am I doing?! Ah! My-my stomach! There's so much blood! Why…does everything…look blurry?_

All I hear is the clink of my sword, shattered on the floor. I hear footsteps fading and the light fading as the Menos Grandes escape…


	10. Chapter 10

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 10

* * *

It appears that my feet moved of my volition. I guess I was just so welled up with frustration that I came to the top of the tower and aimed Ookami at my captain's throat. He's such a disgusting man; he's not even human. He has no mercy, no compassion, and he treats everyone like they're just pawns for sacrificial use. We are puppets on a string in his mind and he is the puppet master in ours…

_*Flashback*_

_I ran towards the three vile men who were preparing to leave. Hinamori was in her room recovering from all the shock. I didn't blame her. I wanted to do the same but my curiosity overwhelmed me. I had to see taichou again, just for a quick question. _

_ I was going to casually ask him it whilst I threatened to slit his throat. A lovely way to say farewell in my opinion. But before I got to him, another man shunpo'd in my way and tried to stop me. He had a wicked grin on his foxy face as he looked back at his master, gaining permission to end my life. Aizen gave him the signal and in an instant my legs crumbled from underneath me and I watched the snaky man go back to his leader's side, while I was bleeding profusely._

_ As they were lifted in the air by the deadly rays of light I overheard them speaking._

_ "Nee, taichou, she will come back to us right?"_

_ "Oh, don't worry Gin. Everything will be fine. We'll invite her back to Hueco Mundo and use the Hōgyoku on her."_

_ "Ooh, yay taichou! I can't wait to see her again! You sure you'll be able to find her wandering the sandy Hueco Mundo…?"_

_Hōgyoku, huh?_


	11. Chapter 11

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 11

* * *

My frosty breath merged into the wind as I meaninglessly roamed through the barren landscape of the Hollow World. I was struggling, I was tired and I drastically needed to find some Hollow meat. For God knows how long, I had attacked renegade Gillian and the occasional low-class Adjuchas. It had been ages since then that I had got a good meal.

I nearly collapsed on the sand when I heard a footstep behind me. I heard something licking its lips with its shadow glaring over my shoulders. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face my predator.

A slim white panther with luminous blue eyes paced around me in a circle and with each step he took he hungrily bit his lip.

"Who are you?" I declared.

He growled viciously, un-answering. "Answer my qu-"I growled.

"Fight me. If you win I'll take you back to my cave. It's got tons of food from those tasty Gillian that were in the forest underneath us. I went there yesterday. I know you're hungry; you're incredibly thin. And, oh, if you lose I'll just kill you here and eat you. I'm pretty peckish as well." He smirked at me, his canines gleaming.

This stupid panther was really irritating me. I had to win in a fight just to get food? Ridiculous. But no matter. If fighting someone like him was necessary to survive then so be it. Maybe we could become comrades afterwards? Who knows?


	12. Chapter 12

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 12

* * *

_Please review my work! I'd really appreciate it! _

* * *

"So before our fight to the food, what's your name ?" I enquired cheerfully.

"Don't pee yourself, kid. It's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is my name! And yours is?"

At this point I was looking at the sand pacing in a line back and forth. I replied, "My name, my name. Who needs a name when we only acknowledge each other by realising who are our enemies and our comrades? It makes no difference if we have a name or not. But, if you really want to know, it's Saki; Saki Kagiyuma."

"That's quite an impressive mini speech you said there. I might use it later."

I laughed then. "That's if you win. Now come!"


	13. Chapter 13

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 13

* * *

Grimmjow charged at me and I charged at him, claws at the ready and teeth ready to bite. But as soon as we were about to collide, a calm female voice said,

"Stop".

We froze and stared at each other, not knowing where the sound came from, until we shook the matter off and continued to wrestle on the sand. By now our limbs were aching and Grimmjow had bitten a fair amount of flesh from my paws. I bit down on his front leg and he screamed in agony.

That's when we were both flown back from each other as another figure appeared in between us. It was very tall and on its right arm looked like a shark fin. I also noticed that it had a mermaid like tail and spiky things jabbing up from its shoulders. It was facing Grimmjow but looking from the back I saw blonde, choppy hair. When it turned to get a look at me I suddenly realised it was a woman. Her torso was light blue but her legs were white and her mask covered the lower majority of her face. I wondered what her name was; however I found that out sooner than expected.

"I said 'stop'. You stupid panther; if I say stop it means stop. Keep that in mind." I heard her say.

Grimmjow looked shocked as she turned to face me.

"And you; you're the smarter one, it seems. You should know that fighting in sacrifice is meaningless and it only causes pain and loss. Anyhow, you're both strong by the looks of it and I think Aizen-sama would appreciate some feisty members. Come with me; my name is Harribel Tía."

Her name was nice…wait, who did she mention?!

"Who, exactly, would like new members?" I asked hurriedly. An annoyed look crossed Harribel's face.

"Did you not hear me? It was Aizen-sama."

I've heard that name before. Aizen…


	14. Chapter 14

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 14

* * *

Quickly, I dashed off, leaving Grimmjow and Harribel behind. I knew where I heard **that** name before; it was Aizen-taichou. Grr, I want nothing to do with him! I've made my mind up. 

Glancing back I saw Grimmjow leave with Harribel and I thought to myself, _Grimmy, you don't know what you're putting yourself through…Don't fall into any of _his_ traps, whatever you do! Please…_

Then I stumbled and fell on the floor. _What was that?_ I looked and saw an Arrancar puppy buried in the sand. _Poor thing, _I thought. 

Then it hit me. My injured paw was still hurting. I groaned in pain as I desperately had to search for some cloth-like material to act as a bandage. I found a massive leaf hanging from a dead tree. I wrapped it around my leg and I finally began to relax as the discomfort eased. 

I had started to feel a bit drowsy after what seemed like an hour or so, and slowly but surely I fell into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15: The empty Hollow

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC fan fiction

Chapter 15 - Hueco Mundo

* * *

_A/N: A really long chapter compared to the rest; I just got so caught up in writing it because it has that 'special someone' in it :D I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Review and favourite please!_

* * *

I awoke sleepily, gathering my surroundings. I realised that I slept on a gigantic sand dune and that puppy I found had snuggled up to me whilst I was in my dream world. I didn't mind since I had thought about keeping him anyway. And it seems Spike agrees with my idea considering the fact he cuddled with me. Spike's cute.

After I found food for Spike and I, I was really thirsty. It sucked that there was no water in Hueco Mundo. But I didn't care at the time because someone was approaching. Quickly, I ducked behind my sand dune and waited for our guest to arrive.

It was a tall, slim figure with two horns protruding from its head. I think it was a man; at least that's how they looked. He had long black hair and a black tail, but when he turned around I noticed he had sparkly green eyes. I was mesmerized._ (A/N: H__mm, I wonder who this could be...*wink*)_

But something didn't look right. He was panting, as if he'd been running for ages. i caught him glancing behind him to check if the thing he was running from had followed. Luckily, they didn't.

He sighed loudly and sat cross-legged. Then I saw him hold his hands out. One of them, his right hand, was painted with blood and the other hand was clear. The Hollow just sat there looking confused as he stared at his hands. It made me wonder if he knew in the first place why his hands were covered like that.

Suddenly, in his eyes was a flicker of recognition and in frustration he slammed his palms on the sand violently in front of where he sat. When his hands left the sand I could just make out a red blur. I figured the blood smudged on it. The Hollow then grabbed a stick from the branch of the tree where I got my leaf bandage from, and then he lodged it into the stained sand. I could tell he was angry because he was fidgeting a lot. Did he do something wrong? Is that the reason he was running?

He lifted up his left hand and studied it carefully before murmuring,

**"_My friends' hearts are in the palm of my hand? Hm, it's a foolish idea."  
_**

His hand abruptly balled into a clenched fist as he crushed the 'heart' in his hand. It slammed down again on the sand and he closed his eyes in thought. Watching this I felt so sorry for him and I really wanted to ask him if he was okay, and comfort him. I broke out of my trance when I heard quiet sobs coming from the empty Hollow. He was crying, but the strange thing was the tears on his cheek turned permanent. They turned into the same shade of green as his eyes and his top lip became black. His eyebrows thickened as well, but everything else stayed the same. (A/N: My favourite paragraph!) As he opened his eyes, he muttered,

"_**it's better to feel nothing at all than to feel pain, it's better to feel nothing at all than to feel pain, it's better to feel nothing at all than to feel pain."  
**_

I watched intently until after a while he stood up and rushed off into the wind…


	16. Chapter 16

Into the Wind

UlquiorraxOC Fan fiction

Chapter 16

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is a bit...meh. I've had writer's block (lame excuse, I know!) for ages and i didn't know how to progress with this story. I had no inspiration and I felt so deflated. I didn't want to upload. But now this boring side chapter is here; sorry for the wait. PM me if you have any ideas for Ch.17.. I need them desperately! I'm also working on the happy ending for this so expect to see the first chapter in a few hours! Woo!_

* * *

Spike and I have become bored. It had been ages since the Empty Hollow had come to my sand dune. I thought about where he was now, and what had happened to him. I really wanted to see him…

Remember the stick the Hollow struck into the sand? A couple of Adjuchas tried to approach it, but of course I stopped them and taught them a lesson. They're swimming in the acidic depths of my stomach now screaming helplessly for something to save them. I felt sorry for the Vasto Lorde that I met, and I became increasingly intrigued by his actions, so I vowed to protect his special area for as long as I decide to stay here. It's their own fault that they wanted to destroy it!

Later on, I saw Harribel yet again. She asked me why I ran off after her Aizen proposal. I told her why. Surprisingly she didn't try to convince me otherwise. She just told me her leader will come to me. Then she Sonido'ed off…


End file.
